kitecospacetruckingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jump Clones
What is a Jump Clone? Jump Clones can be thought of as an extra body that you can swap into. Imagine going to sleep in one city, waking up in another one, going about your business (which may include traveling to a third city), then going to sleep and waking up back in the first city. That's Jump Clones. In EVE, Jump Clones allow you to: * Instantly move across the galaxy * Switch between implant sets The Infomorph Psychology skill is required to create and use Jump Clones; each level trained allows one additional Jump Clone up to a maximum of five clones. How do Jump Clones differ from Medical Clones? A.K.A. How do Clones work? Medical clones are what you respawn into when you die. You can do 2 things with your medical clone: update the number of skillpoints it supports, and have it sent to another station. A jump clone is another body that sits in a station until you choose to take it over. When you jump to a JC, your current body will stay in the station you left it, and will itself become a jump clone that you can jump back later on. You will not respawn into a jump clone. You can move your jump clone to any station you want, and when you jump out of the clone it will sit in that station and wait for your return. When you clone jump, your implants stay behind in your previous body. See the Warnings section below. Creating a Jump Clone A jump clone clone can be installed in any station where you have 8.0 standing with the corporation or alliance that owns the station. This includes player corps and alliances, so look at our Standings list for allies who give us +10 standings and also own stations with a medical bay. To create a jump clone you need to be in the station, open the medical bay and select the jump clones tab, then click the install jump clone button. Pay the 100,000 ISK fee and Congratulations, you have a jump clone. Currently (and this list will change over time), our options are: *You can create a jump clone at any Kite Co. Space Trucking-Owned station with a medical bay. We currently do not own a POS. *Another option is to use the free jump clone service provided by Estel Arador. Check his name ingame and read his corp description. This will require you leave Dreddit for a day or two. * If you personally have 8.0 standings with an NPC corp (from running missions, etc), you can install a jump clone at any station with a med bay owned by that corp. Using a Jump Clone # Leave your ship. (Right click on your ship, "Leave Ship". Do this while docked!) # Open your character sheet and select Skills. Open your training queue and click Pause. Leave it open to remind you to click Apply after the jump. # In your character sheet, select Jump Clones. You should see a list of stations where you have jump clones installed. Clicking a station will expand it to show which implants are in the jump clone in that station. # Wait for your session change timer to expire. # Right-click the station name and select Jump. # Click Apply in the skill training queue that you left open to restart your skill training. # Select a ship and make it active. If you don't have a ship at the destination you will be given a free noobship. You have to wait 24 hours before you can use another jump clone. Jump Clone Tips and Warnings Tips * Use Jump Clones to swap between implant sets -- even within the same station * Maintain a high-sec mission/mining/market jump clone installed with high attribute enhancers, allowing cheaper implants for nullsec clones. While you're in the clone with good implants, your skills will train faster. Warnings You can only have one jump clone in a station. This means it is a bad idea to clone jump out of a station where you already have a jump clone installed, as this will try to install a second clone. The original jump clone will be destroyed, and your current/active clone will be the new jump clone in the station you are jumping from. Category:Guides Category:Eve 101 Category:Infographic